Many types of textiles are used in our every-day life. When electronics are unobtrusively integrated into these textiles to create electronic textiles, new application fields emerge. One such example of a new application is light-emitting textiles, and other examples include textile-based sensing systems, wearable electronics etc.
For some of these new applications, such as for electronic textiles intended to be applied around moving body parts of a user, the stretchability of the electronic textile is important.
Currently proposed electronic textiles are drapable, i.e. they can be draped around a shape. However, electronic textiles with a high stretchability remain to be developed.